


All I Need Is Here In Front Of Me

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arrival Of Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Bliss, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Exploring London, F/M, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Happy Molly Hooper, Hugs, Kissing, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Minor James T. Kirk, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Sentimental Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Time Travel Fix-It, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When the crew goes out to explore London a bit, McCoy and Molly have a talk.





	All I Need Is Here In Front Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** for day 16 of Fictober 2018 (“ _'This is gonna be so much fun!' - McMolly_ ”).

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Kirk ran off ahead of the two of them, looking at the London Eye with a boyish grin and wide eyes, dragging Spock and Uhura with him. Molly shook her head and latched onto Leonard’s arm, watching.

“Feels like we have a kid already, doesn’t it?” he asked.

“A bit, but it’s not so bad,” she said. “I got to meet them. That’s something special indeed. We never thought what happened to you could happen again, or bring more people, but...”

“But my family’s here,” he said, placing a hand on her expanded belly. “And if the crew figures out a way to leave, I won’t be going with them.”

“I know,” she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I think I’ve known that for a long time.” She kept looking on in front of them as Scotty and Carol were inspecting the London Eye from afar and Chekov was now joining Kirk in pulling Spock and Uhura to the London Eye when the two of them just wanted to be alone. “How much time had passed for them?”

“An hour since I should have landed planetside in the Kelvin pod off the shuttle. The rest of the away team was dead and I was gone, and then all of them were here...three years later for me. There’s a time rift around the planet that’s dangerous, but I think they got word to Sulu before it took them since apparently it wasn't an instantaneous thing. I wouldn’t want him to be separated from Demora and Ben.”

She nodded. “But you have most of your family here now, so I suppose that makes you happier?” she said.

“It does. I just kind of wish they’d been here for the wedding,” he said.

“Well, nothing is stopping us from having a vow renewal?” she said, causing Leonard to stop in his tracks.

“You’d go through it all again?”

Molly laughed and let go of his arm, framing his face and looking up at him. “You make it sound like it was the Trials of Hercules we went through to get married. We’ll have it...somewhere nice, and I’ll even go through with it while pregnant. I mean, our anniversary is coming up, isn’t it? Long enough for your family to acclimate.”

“You mean the old family,” he said, wrapping his arms around his wife. “All the family I really need is right here in front of me.”

"Oh, Leonard, you softie," she said, leaning in and raising her head to kiss him. He meant every word, she knew it, but it meant more than he would ever know to hear him say it.


End file.
